


Biting Back

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Exophilia, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, M!naga, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, Monsters, Naga, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader Insert, Smut, Teratophilia, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Requested Work:"May I please request a male naga and his human female lover who has an impregnation/breeding kink? She knows he is in heat and needs to mate with her, but she likes to tease him and build his lust by hiding from him to make him 'hunt' her down."
Relationships: Naga - Relationship, female reader - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 297
Collections: Terato/Exo





	Biting Back

“You can’t catch me!”

Your voice bounced through the heavy jungle, carrying far and wide to your lover’s ears.

A naga is not like some predator animals. They are smart and ferocious. It’s a game of chess with a naga during a hunt. Who’s smarter? Predator or Prey?

You carefully stepped over the roots of trees and fallen limbs, barefoot through the terrain. You both knew this ground so well. You’ve lived here so long together. At this point, it’s like Mother Earth whispers to you.

You dip beneath heavy vines and sink into a low position before crawling on all fours down a river bed and sinking into the water. You kept your eyes above you. Snakes slither in trees. It is their nature, not yours, to be above. You kept your nose above the water and quietly go with the current until the water gets too low to move with. You crawl out of the water with quiet movement. Your tunic clings to every inch of your body that it covers.

The jungle is alive with sound. You close your eyes for just a moment and block out everything to hear for him.

“You don’t turn away from a venomous snake.” His voice feels like it’s on the back of your neck, heavy with an accent.

You bolt immediately, knowing this can still be a dance of hide and seek if you’re smart enough. You can hear the trees shaking from the weight of his massive form.

He’s too close.

You whip around a fallen tree and use it as a shield as a tail whips down as if to scoop you up. You move off once again as soon as the tail is in view. You know you’ve already lost the game but now it’s just a matter of how long it will continue.

There’s a branch snap in a too quiet forest.

It’s too late.

You are snatched from the ground and flung in the air upside down until you come face to face with the most handsome face. He’s a rugged soul with long auburn hair that’s been braided away from his face. His deep orange eyes burn into your soul with every moment that passes by.

You giggle at his overly serious face. He frowns deeply, his five o’clock shadow deepening the contour of his already sharp features. “How dare you,” He begins, an accent hugging every letter, “make me chase you when I am going through something like this.”

You giggled even hard, swaying with your laughter. “Deus, how much fun would that be? You like it better this way.”

The large naga started moving down from its tree until the two of you were both on the ground safely. He placed you in front of him on the ground with your back in the dirt before crouching over you like a hungry animal. “You press all the wrong buttons, my love.” His huge deep red snake body wraps around you, pulling you underneath him in a more favorable spot to the naga.

“That was the longest chase I’ve been in. I’m getting better you know.” You stare up at him, wide-eyed with adoration. “I think it’s because I know you so well.”

He cups your face in one hand and leans closer until your noses are almost touching. You could see his fangs gently protruding under his upper lip. If you had a free hand, you would reach up and lightly poke the sharp edge, feeling the endorphins rush right into your bloodstream. Deus seems have the same idea. In the flash of an eye, you’re loopy. The forest melts more into flickering colors that all blur together. His teeth have sank into the soft flesh of your throat. You’re hot all over. You’re done for.

He makes quick work of anything you have on. You didn’t even realize you had the freedom of movement until your mouth was melting into his and your arms were wrapped around his thick neck. In the next movement you were staring up at him, this huge fucking naga as if he was a God. He was gorgeous and dangerous. He was everything. You wiggled, feeling your body so hot and so heavy. You spread your legs and let him feast his eyes on the lewdest image of his most beloved as your fingers spread your pussy lips to invite him in. You were leaking your natural lubricant down your ass cheeks and into the ground. You wanted to fuck now and for the rest of your life with that man. “Put a baby in me. Dump as much as you need to until I’m fat and round with your children.”

The naga unfolded his tail over and over again swiftly before moving himself into place. The sun disappeared as he was the only thing in creation that you needed to see. A gasp filled the jungle and scared the local wildlife away as his first bright red naga cock stretched you out. He was leaking precum by the bucket load. The heat was spreading in your belly. It felt like you were full already.

The drug running through your blood was in full swing. You were squirting at almost every deep thrust that pounded your deepest parts. You were only a hole to be used and nothing more. Out of your mind was desire and lust, all you could do was beg and moan. It fueled him.

Deus knew you could take him, all of him. It has been a long journey to be able to have sexual freedom with you. Through months and months of training and your own determination, he was able to once more push his second cock into your cunt. You were stretched as wide as possible. There’d be no walking for you for at least a week. But it felt so good.

You were screaming in joy for it now. “Cum, cum, cum! I want it! In me! In me!”

He couldn’t stand a chance against you when you wanted something. He will always give it to you because you are his world. Deus himself as deeply as possible and coiled his long tail around the two of you. You were filled with shot after shot of thick semen. As you were about to fall asleep, you reached up and patted the side of his face. “Happy mating season.” His laughter was the only thing you remember hearing before slipping into slumber in the arms of your soul mate.


End file.
